


It's Gonna Be the Death of You

by GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Unhappy Ending, the author is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe/pseuds/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe
Summary: Alternate Ending for Dean's death in the barn because I'm salty AF
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's Gonna Be the Death of You

**Author's Note:**

> Dear CW:   
> I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what YOU broke.

"It's okay, you can go now," Sam choked out the words. 

He could feel Dean slipping, their hands gripped tightly together. He didn't want this. He didn't know if he could _do_ this without his brother, but he would have to try. He'd have to try for Dean. After all this, after all this time...the blood, the pain and tears, Sam couldn't believe that this was where their story would end. Some shitty barn surrounded by the corpses of vamps that their father had failed to stop all those years ago. It wasn't even poetic, it was just sickening. Sam's heart lurched.

Dean's hand was growing limp in his own, and Sam knew that there wasn't any more time. He wished there were. He needed more time.

"Goodbye Sam."

Those were the last words that Dean said. His head lolled and Sam could actually _feel_ his brother die in his arms. He felt sick as a huge sob wracked his body. Sam closed his eyes, holding onto Dean's body. Why? That was his only thought...why?

After what felt like years, Sam's eyelids fluttered open. The barn was gone, Dean was gone. Sam sat bolt upright in bed, looking wildly around the hotel room in abject horror as a familiar song blared over the radio.

_'It was the Heat of the Moment..."_


End file.
